The Grim Butcher/Transcript
David Jones: I really hope you haven't just eaten, <Rank> . We've got a new case, and all I can tell you is that Jennifer Carter did not have a happy ending... Jones: In fact, she was found in one of the butcher warehouses, near the docks. I can't say I'm thrilled, but let's go, shall we? Chapter 1 Investigate Warehouse. David Jones: It's even worse than I expected it to be! The poor girl was butchered just like... just like a pig! Jones: You're right, , we need to focus on the clues. Like that... pool of blood you spotted... Jones: Oh, right, there's a shoe print in there! And the way the blood goes AROUND it means... You're right! The killer must have stood there while Jennifer bled to death! Jones: We'd better send this shoe print for analysis, I agree. We'll have to drop by the lab to get the autopsy results anyway. Jones: And so you think we should have a look at that garbage can? So be it, but you're the one digging in! Jones: As for Raoul Colletti, the owner of this warehouse, he's waiting to be interrogated. What should we start with, ? Talk to Raoul Colletti. Raoul: Such a tragedy... Jennifer often came to the shop to buy meat. She was a sweet kid, always smiling. Jone: Mr Colletti, apart from you, who has access to this warehouse? Raoul: Well... my apprentice, Raphael Soza, has a set of keys. And my daughter, of course. She's the one who discovered the body, you know. (After talking to Raoul Colletti) Jones: I agree, , we need to have a chat with Raphael and Raoul's daughter! They had the keys to the warehouse, so they're definitely suspects! Examine Garbage Can. Jones: Aaaand we have our murder weapon, ladies and gentlemen! Ican't believe it was in the trash! Jones: Ugh, imagine having someone waving this in front of your nose... Jennifer must have been terrified! Autopsy Victim’s Body. Nathan: Jennifer was hit over the head with a blunt object, but she was still alive when the killer sliced her open. Nathan: And what's more, her heart is missing! Nathan: Are you alright Jones? You look a little green. Jones: No, I'm... okay. Continue, please. Nathan: Jennifer was also tortured. There are numerous burn marks on her breasts. Her killer is obviously a smoker... Nathan: ... but they can't be very experienced. They left strands of their hair in Jennifer's wounds. , you're looking for someone with black hair! Analyze Bloody Shoe Print. Alex: The shoe print you found leaves a lot to be desired, you know. Alex: But since I'm awesome, I was still able to determine that your killer's feet are 10 inches long! Talk to Trish Colletti. Trish: I still can't shake that image out of my head... She looked like a pig! Jones: I'm sorry you had to see that. Were you friends with Jennifer? Trish: Oh no, we didn't hang out together. She was too posh for me. Trish: And she was a flirt, I can tell you THAT. I wouldn't be surprised if she got the wrong kind of guy excited...! Talk to Raphael Soza. Raphael: I've been Mr Colletti's apprentice for two years. After my mother split on me and left me to rot in that hobo camp, he's the only one who gave me a chance. Jones: I see... He told us Jennifer regularly came to the shop. Did you know her well? Raphael: Uh... We talked, nothing more. I've been dating Trish for 6 months. I, I don't pay attention to other girls. Jones: So you're working for the father and dating the daughter? That's quite a comfy arrangement you've got there! Raphael: The Collettis have been very kind to me. Life in Cooperville's tough, you know. I'm glad they're not afraid of me. Jones: Alright. will still need to have a look at your possessions, Raphael. Let's head off to Cooperville! Investigate Homeless Camp. (Before investigating Homeless Camp) One-Tooth-Sam: Jones! Long time no see. Who's the new recruit? Jones: Sam, this is , my new partner. , this is One-Tooth-Sam, the de facto mayor of Cooperville and an old friend. One-Tooth-Sam: Yeah, though I wish you wouldn't just stop by when things are bad... Anyway, you're here for the boy, not me. Raphael sleeps in that shack, over there. (After investigating Homeless Camp) Jones: Those panties are a bit fancy for the neighborhood, I agree. And look at that "J"... Jones: You're right, we can't be sure it stands for Jennifer... But maybe a closer look at those panties could confirm it! Examine Panties. Jones: Perfect! Now that you've collected some DNA from the panties you found in Cooperville, we can send it to Grace! Analyze DNA. Grace: Great job, ! I've compared the DNA you collected from those panties with Jennifer's and it's definitely hers! Grace: But there wasn't just her DNA on those panties! I also found DNA belonging to a certain Raphael Soza! Jones: Well I'll be! Raphael may be dating Trish Colletti, but thanks to you, , we have the proof he's also fooled around with our victim! Jones: Hm, good point. Sam might have seen something, too. It's time to have a proper chat with him! Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. One-Tooth-Sam: I don't think Raphael was seeing Jennifer, no. You're not really suspecting the kid, are you? Raphael's a sweet boy, he'd never do something like that! Jones: Well, that's up to us to determine, Sam, and the fact that his DNA was found on Jennifer's panties makes him our number one suspect. One-Tooth-Sam: There must be another explanation for it! But I'm sure you and will get to the bottom of things! Talk to Raphael Soza. Jones: We've got quite a mystery on our hands, Raphael. How did your DNA end up on Jennifer's panties? Did you exchange underwear? Raphael: No need to be so sarcastic, mister. We were friends, nothing more! I don't know how my DNA ended up on those! Jones: Surely you must have an idea... 'll be keeping a close eye on you, Raphael, you can be sure of that. Later on, in the station... Jones: Well, , this is a grisly case and no mistake! Poor Jennifer was hung up like a piece of meat in a warehouse, and there's no way we'll let her killer get away with it! Jones: At least thanks to you, we've got several leads. We know Raphael Soza, the butcher's apprentice, was probably having an affair with her... Jones: And we know that the killer has got black hair and smokes! Now we just need a new lead to push this forward! Chapter 2 Ramirez: , Vanessa Carter, the victim's mother, is ready to see you. She's still in shock, though. Ramirez: They've also found a backpack on the crime scene. Apparently it belonged to Jennifer. Maybe you should have a look at it? Talk to Vanessa Carter. Vanessa: I c-can't belie... believe my baby's dead! I told her! I t-told her not to go near that hobo camp! Deviants, murderers, the lot of them! Vanessa: She was seeing a boy in that camp! Oh, she wouldn't admit it, but I knew! I knew! And now she's dead!! Jones: We'll keep that in mind, Mrs Carter. In the meantime, if you don't mind, would like to have a look around your house. (After talking to Vanessa Carter) Jones: I wish Mrs Carter wouldn't chain-smoke like that. Makes my eyes water. Jones: Can you search the kitchen without me, ? I really need to get some fresh air! Investigate Jennifer’s Backpack. Jones: Perfect, ! A teenager's cellphone contains her entire life, isn't that what they say? Let's see what Jennifer's life was like... Analyze Cellphone. Alex: Oh, there isn't much on that cellphone. Mostly just casual messages from Jennifer to her friends and her mom... Alex: Well, of course, except for this, sent two hours before she died: "I'm not scared of you! I'm going to tell. You'll pay for what you did!"! Alex: Intense, uh? And guess who she sent it to? ... Raoul Colletti! Talk to Raoul Colletti. Raoul: That... that message was nonsense! I just laughed it off. Thought she had dialed the wrong number. Jones: Why would she have had your number in the first place, Mr Colletti? Fast orders of kidneys? Raoul: Look, let's be serious here! You know how kids are, always making up stories! She was just having me on, that's all! Jones: will be the judge of that. Now, we need to know your shoe-size, and your daughter's as well. Raoul: ... We both wear a size 10. Trish always complains that she got my feet, haha. (After talking to Raoul Colletti) Jones: I admit, I don't know what to think. If Jennifer's message was really addressed to Mr Colletti, then he's becoming our number one suspect. Jones: But he denies it, and of course SHE can't talk anymore. Jones: Good idea, . Let's go back to Cooperville! Maybe inspiration will strike us there... Investigate Vanessa’s Kitchen. Jones: Ah, teenage angst. Jennifer's torn the last pages of her diary to pieces! But I'm sure you can put them back together in no time, can't you, ? Examine Torn Page. Jones: Jennifer's diary looks good as new now! I didn't expect any less from you, . Nicely done! Jones : Here's what she wrote in it: "Raphael and me are THROUGH! He's NEVER going to leave Trish-the-Cow, too afraid of losing his job! That family's POISON! I HATE THEM ALL!!" ... Jones: Whoa, this thing between Jennifer and Raphael must have been more serious than we thought if she wanted him to leave Trish for her! Jones: Uh, I agree , we need to have another talk with our two lovebirds! Let's go! Talk to Trish Colletti. Trish: A girl is dead and all you care to do is spread filthy lies around? You're disgusting! Jones: We very much doubt Jennifer would lie in her own dia- Trish: Shut up, SHUT UP! Raphael was NOT having affair with that... with Jennifer! He loves ME! He didn't care about that snobby flirt! Jones: You seem to harbor a lot of hate towards Jennifer, Trish. Why is that, if she didn't steal your boyfriend? Trish: Like I said. She was a snob, and a flirt! Sorry for not swooning over her! Now if you're done, I'd like to go out for a smoke. Dad hates it when I smoke inside. Talk to Raphael Soza. Raphael: Oh great, you found Jennifer's diary. Okay, yes, we fooled around once or twice... Raphael: But she kept telling me to break up with Trish, that the Collettis were like poison, she was insanely hateful towards them! Jones: And breaking up with Trish would have meant losing your job, wouldn't it? How convenient that Jennifer's dead... Raphael: I would have never killed her! I just told her to get lost, I never hurt her! Raphael: Look, are we done? Good. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have some cigarettes, would you? I could use some, it's been a really crappy day. Investigate Shack. Jones: The blood on that rag is still fresh... and that's the kind of rag butchers use! , can you collect a sample? Examine Bloodstained Rag. Jones: Perfect job as always, , but then again this rag you found in Cooperville was pretty much COVERED in blood! Let's get this to Grace! Analyze Blood. Grace: Most of the blood on that rag was Jennifer's, but not all. Your killer must have cut themselves doing their dirty job. Grace: Comparing DNA with our entire database would take weeks, but I can tell you this straight away: your killer's bloodtype is O positive! Later, at the station... Jones: , I don't know what to think anymore. It seems most of our suspects could have killed Jennifer! Jones: Raphael was having an affair with her, and Trish, whether she believes in the affair or not, clearly hated Jennifer anyway. Jones: And there's that weird message Jennifer sent to Mr Colletti... Jones: At least you've discovered a new piece of evidence, the killer's blood type! With you by my side, I'm sure we'll catch that kiler soon, ! Chapter 3 Jones: Well, , what do you make of this case? We've got one young girl killed like she was a piece of veal, and a lot of shady suspects... Jones: To gain time, I've asked Ramirez to fill us in on our last suspects' shoe-sizes. Mrs Carter wears a size 9.5... Jones: Sam wears a size 10.5. He also smokes like a chimney. Jones: As for Raphael's shoe-size, it's a 10. Basically this means that- Ramirez: , sir! Mrs Carter is here to speak with you. She's in hysterics, she won't stop crying! I think you ought to come quick! Talk to Vanessa Carter. Vanessa: My daughter's heart!! THEY SOLD ME MY DAUGHTER'S HEART!!! Jones: What... please, Mrs Carter, calm down. Who sold you your daughter's heart? Where is it? Vanessa: This morning! Before they said my Jenny was dead!! I went to buy some meat! And there's... there's a heart in there, and I never bought any! Vanessa: Don't you understand? They gave me my daughter's heart so I would EAT it!!! Jones: Those groceries, are they in your home? will figure this out, don't worry! Investigate Breakfast Table. Jones: I'll, uh, let you search this bag, right ? I think I saw something over... over there. Examine Groceries. Jones: Oh God, is that what I think it is? Let's take it to the lab! Analyze Heart. Grace: This is your victim's heart, alright. Are you telling me the killer sold Jennifer's heart to her own mother?! Jones: Evidently, yes. Did you find anything else? Can you get fingerprints off of... of that? Grace: No, but I found something else. There were yellow fibers stuck to her heart. Grace: Plain cotton, nothing remarkable... but now you know your killer was wearing yellow clothes! After completing all tasks... Jones: Well, I'm not sorry to see the end of this case. I only hope Jennifer's killer hasn't had time to carve somebody else up! Jones: Let's go arrest that freak, shall we, ? Take care of the killer now! Trish: Dad, you're not going to let them arrest me, are you? Dad! DO something!! Raoul: I... they have proof, sweetie. How... how could you do such a thing? Trish: That bitch slept with my boyfriend!! And she kept flirting with you dad, I SAW her! What, I was supposed to let that fly?! Jones: Are you meaning to tell us you cut open this girl because you thought she was a flirt?! Trish: She was a TRAMP! I had to teach her to behave! Jones: By cutting her up?! Trish: SHE HAD IT COMING!! I don't regret nothing, nothing! She bled like the pig she was! Jones: We've heard more than enough. Trish Colletti, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court... Judge Hall: Never have I heard of such a heinous crime in all my years presiding this Court. Judge Hall: For this reason, Trish Colletti, despite being 16 years of age, you have been tried as an adult for the kidnapping, torture and slaughter of Jennifer Carter. Trish: I only did what had to be done! Raphael was under her spell, but now he knows I did it for love, for us! Jones: I think what Raphael KNOWS is that he's lucky you didn't have time to carve him up as well... Trish: STOP LYING!!! He hated her, he wanted her gone, she was a witch!! Judge Hall: Silence in the Court! Trish Colletti, you are hereby sentenced to life in jail, with psychological monitoring and a chance for parole in 40 years. Court is adjourned! Jones: I wonder how Mrs Carter will ever manage to rebuild her life... She couldn't even speak during the trial. Jones: And I don't know how I'd feel in Mr Colletti's shoes. Knowing that your own child has been capable of such cruelty... Jones: In any case, I'm impressed with you, : you didn't even puke once! Additional Investigation Samuel King : , you did splendidly with this case. I know it can't have been a walk in the park, but you kept your cool and got to the bottom of things. Great job! Samuel King : Now, I think you should check up on Mrs Carter and Mr Colletti. Both lost a daughter today, and I want to make sure they won't do anything they might regret. Samuel King : And while you're at it, why not go talk to One-Tooth-Sam? I'm sure he'll like the attention! Talk to Raoul Colletti. Raoul Colletti : I still cannot believe my own daughter could have done such a terrible thing... Raoul Colletti : I haven't slept in two days, I see Jennifer's blood everywhere! ... Please, inspectors, could you inspect my warehouse and check there aren't any more objects tainted with her blood? Jones : ... of course, Mr Colletti! We'll... be happy to look at all that blood for you! Investigate Warehouse. Before Investigation Jones : Okay, Raoul can't be serious, can he? This place is COVERED with blood! How are we supposed to figure out which is pork and which is woman?! Jones : I'm relying on your instincts on this one, . If anyone can find human blood in this mess, it's you! After Investigation Jones : See, what did I tell you? You've probably found the only object with Jennifer's blood on it! Jones : ... uh, since you've found them, I'll leave you the honor of collecting a sample for Grace, okay? Examine Glasses. Jones : Amazing work on those glasses, ! Let's send this blood sample to Grace and see what comes up! Analyze Blood. Grace : I've analysed your blood and it comes up positive for the victim! Grace : But, hm... I thought this case was closed? Jones : Haha, yeah... long story. Anyway, thanks Grace, I don't know what and I would do without you! Jones : Come on , let's go give the good news to Raoul! Talk to Raoul Colletti. Jones : Here you go, Mr Colletti! Those glasses were the only objects on which found traces of Jennifer's blood! Raoul Colletti : Thank you so much, , Officer Jones! If everyone was as selfless as you, maybe my daughter wouldn't have become a murderer. Jones : Well, unfortunately we'll never know about that, will we? Raoul Colletti : I guess not. Anyway, thanks again. Maybe now I'll finally manage to sleep at night! Talk to One-Tooth-Sam. One-Tooth-Sam : Oh good, just the people I needed! Look, between the Vipers and Marconi's henchmen, things here are getting worse and worse. We have to hide everything we have, or these goons take it from us! Jones : I understand your frustration Sam, but so far we haven't been able to pin anything on those guys... One-Tooth-Sam : Ha, I'm not asking for that much! But I've heard that your pal here, , is a crack at finding lost stuff, and I can't figure out where I've hidden my lucky gold tooth. Jones : You hear that ? We've got a bit of a reputation! Jones : Don't you worry, Sam. We'll find that tooth in no time! It must be around the camp, anyway! Investigate Homeless Camp. Jones : Are you sure you want to search through that trash can, ? Your flair might not be as good after those fumes, you know! Examine Trash Can. Jones : Great job on finding this tiny tooth in that huge trash can, ! Jones : Let's go give it back to Sam! Give the gold tooth to One-Tooth Sam. Jones : Here you go Sam! One gold tooth, fresh from the trash! One-Tooth-Sam : Already?! One-Tooth-Sam : Ha, I see the guys didn't lie, really IS a crack! Thanks, ! Jones : Hey, I helped a bit too, you know! One-Tooth-Sam : Sure... the important thing is that you believe it! I'm pretty good at finding stuff too. Here, , this is for you! Talk to Vanessa Carter. Jones : Hello Mrs Carter! and I just came by to see how you were holding up. Vanessa Carter : Oh officers, you've got to help me! My sweet little baby will be buried tomorrow and I cannot find her baptism medal anywhere! She needs to wear it for her eternal rest!! Jones : Of course we'll help you! 's instincts never fail; we will find your medal in no time, don't you worry! Let's start by having a look at your kitchen! Investigate Vanessa's Kitchen. Jones : , I think you've struck gold, as usual! Jones : Well, I say "gold" but... what kind of cheap medal breaks into so many pieces?! Jones : We cannot give it back to Mrs Carter in that state! ... , do you think you could manage to put it back together? Examine Broken Medal. Jones : Great job, ! This is indeed a baptism medal... Let's just hope it's the one Mrs Carter was looking for! Talk to Vanessa Carter. Jones : Mrs Carter, has found and repaired this medal. Is this your (daughter's)? Vanessa Carter : It... looks like it, yes. But my oldest daughter has the same. Let me see... Vanessa Carter : I... I cannot read the birthdate! How can I know for sure? Oh, my poor baby girl!! Jones : Mrs Carter, calm down. and myself are used to this kind of thing. We will decypher this birthdate for you! Examine Medal. Jones : I don't know how you manage to decipher these things, ! It all looks like giberrish to me! Jones : Let's show this birthdate to Mrs Carter right away! Give the medal to Vanessa. Jones : Mrs Carter, has done wonders once again! Is your daughter's birthdate: 04/12/1995? Vanessa Carter : Yes, it is! Oh, what a relief! Thank you so much, ! Now my daughter can truly rest in peace! Please, take this, as thanks! Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues